A need exists for an emission control flare stack for providing reduced toxic emissions.
A further need exists for a device for decreasing the emission of greenhouse gases.
A need exists for an emission control flare stack which can be monitored from a remote location.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.